Señales Del Pasado (Parte I - Altaïr)
by ByeBabydoll
Summary: Durante toda mi vida me he preguntado la razón de mi existencia. Y mi curiosidad me ha llevado a un lugar lejos de mi época. Hay una mujer... dice que estoy aquí por una razón. Que pronto descubriré la verdad. Pero temo que la verdad no sea como yo quiero que sea. Por suerte, puedo contar con la ayuda de un grupo del que desconocía su existencia.
1. Capítulo 1

_¡Hola! Supongo que no me conoceréis, pero soy la autora de una historia ya publicada en esta página, aunque está en Inglés. Y bueno, tras varias semanas de comedura de tarro, he conseguido ordenar todas estas ideas que andaban saltando en mi cabeza. Creo que ésta es la historia más complicada que he escrito hasta el momento, y espero que eso no sea un problema a la hora de la lectura. _ _He tenido que estudiar y estudiar, informarme de todo para que no haya ni el más mínimo fallo. Espero que todo el esfuerzo no sea en vano._

_He decidido escribir esta historia porque creo que es diferente al resto de los fanfics que hay por aquí y no sé, es simplemente una prueba, creo yo. Es una historia larga, habrá cuatro partes y cada una tendrá su trama y sus personajes propios, pero todo estará relacionado. No quiero adelantar acontecimientos, solo quiero explicar ciertos detalles antes para que disfrutéis leyendo ya que esa es la razón por la que la escribo._

_Obviamente será en Español. Tenía pensado escribirlo en Inglés ya que aquí el público es la mayoría de habla inglesa pero creo que mi nivel de dicho idioma no ayudaría al desarrollo de las acciones. Me es fácil escribir en Inglés, pero lioso también. Y hay ciertas cosas que no puedo explicarlas adecuadamente si no es con mi idioma materno. De todos modos, no descarto la idea de escribirla en un futuro en Inglés. Todo dependerá de vuestras opiniones, algo que es muy importante para mí. _

_Dicho todo esto, espero que os guste y me encantaría que dejaseis vuestra opinión ya que me ayudaría a continuarla y a mejorarla, claro está. Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestra comprensión y prometo no enrollarme más. _

* * *

Desde pequeña, he tenido la sensación de que yo era diferente. Algo en mi hacía que los demás me tratasen de otra manera, por mucho que me esforzarse en ser agradable y sociable. Por lo tanto, me he sentido prácticamente sola todo el tiempo. Y eso me ha hecho descubrir muchísimas cosas que si hubiese sido de otra manera, no lo habría hecho. Tampoco soy una desgraciada, en verdad, me siento muy feliz tal y como soy. Al menos a menudo.

Pero a medida que iba creciendo, yo fui cambiando. Dejé de lado los dibujos; los lápices, los cuadernos de folios y los videojuegos. Y me centré en poder entrar en la universidad. Y fue cuando mi vida cambió. El mundo de los universitarios es algo totalmente distinto. Conocí a gente nueva, no a muchos porque a pesar del gran cambio yo era demasiado tímida para enfrentarme a mis miedos y hablar a todos los de mi clase, que éramos casi sesenta personas.

Pero dejé de martirizarme con aquellas preguntas que me hacía día tras día. ¿Quién soy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Cual es el motivo de todas las cosas? En cierto modo, me liberé de aquella prisión en la que estaba encerrada durante toda mi infancia y gran parte de adolescencia.

Ahora no tengo tiempo para pensar en otras cosas. Demasiados exámenes, muchas cosas que hacer y un trabajo nocturno que atender. Trabajaba en un bar no muy lejos de mi casa como ayudante en la barra. No es lo que más me gustaba pero me daba lo suficiente para poder pagarme los estudios y el material.

Pero me hacía gracia. Cuando era pequeña, y no tenía a nadie, era cuando menos perdida me sentía. Ahora, siento como si mi vida no tuviese rumbo. No sé por qué eso también cambió.

"Cuando termines de limpiar las mesas, cierra la puerta y sal por la entrada de carga" Me ordenó mi jefe. Un hombre de unos treinta y séis años pero que mantenía el aspecto de un joven de veinte. Tenía mal temperamento, siempre gruñía y se quejaba. Aunque, por alguna razón que desconozco, siempre me había llevado bien con él.

"Por supuesto, jefe" le respondí sin quitarle la vista a la mesa que estaba limpiando.

Hice lo que me pidió. Cogí mi abrigo y me lo puse. Caminé hacia la puerta que daba a la parte de atrás. Revisé el local por última vez para asegurarme de que todo estaba en su sitio y limpio y finalmente, apagué las luces. No eran más de las doce de la noche, pero estábamos en mitad de Febrero. Hacía un frío espantoso y aunque llevases una buena ropa de abrigo, te entraban ganas de tiritar constantemente. Bajé las escaleras que daban al piso de abajo, dónde entraba el camión de cargas y guardaban todas las botellas y alimentos. Iba pensando en cómo me iba a organizar esta noche ya que mañana tenía un examen y ni si quiera había tenido tiempo para preparármelo. Estaba muy agobiada, y el frío me enervaba más.

Subí hasta mi cintura la larga persiana metálica y me agaché, pasando al otro lado. Luego me incorporé y bajé la persiana, cerrándolo inmediatamente con un candado grueso metálico. Me guardé las manos en los bolsillos, se me habían olvidado los guantes en casa, _maldita sea_.

Bajé la calle que era estrecha y estaba vacía. Solo unos contenedores apilados en un lado y agua en el suelo. La semana estaba siendo mala, la verdad, y no había parado de llover en apenas un mes. Llegué a la esquina que daba a la calle principal y la crucé. Seguía andando, pensando en mis cosas. Y el frío empezaba a congelar la suela de mis zapatos que, por culpa de un pequeño charco, me resbalé y caí al suelo. Me maldije por mi torpeza e inmediatamente me levanté. Tenía la zona del trasero de mi abrigo mojado por el agua y estaba frío. Me sacudí para limpiarme. Cuando de pronto, un ruido me llamó la atención.

Estaba sola en esa larga calle, ni coches, ni gente. Y escuchar un golpe de una puerta de metal cerrarse no era algo agradable, que digamos. Miré a mi alrededor en detalle. Nada de momento, hasta que vi una sombra correr en el fondo de una de las calles que conectaban con la que estaba yo. Mi cuerpo se congeló, y no a causa de las bajas temperaturas, si no del miedo que me entró en ese instante. Todas las películas de terror comenzaban con un hombre loco con la cara desfigurada merodeando, asustando a la gente con juego de sombras y señales. El personaje de dicha película le perseguiría pero no, yo no soy estúpida y aprecio mi vida al menos lo suficiente como para no seguir a un loco. Así que decidí seguir bajando mi calle, sin mirar a atrás hasta que llegue al cruce que da para mi calle.

Intentaba mantener la calma, o al menos fingirlo. Pero la sombra aparecía en cada calle que se cruzaba con la mía. Estaba cubierto con una capa y no podía distinguir si era hombre o mujer. Sea lo que sea, me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Aceleré mis pasos con la esperanza de llegar antes a mi calle, pero aquel extraño aparecía cada dos por tres.

"¿Hola...?" Intenté preguntar en voz alta. Aunque realmente dudaba si mi perseguidor iba a responder. Empecé a correr, sin importarme manchar mis botas con el agua sucia de los charcos que había en la acera. Finalmente, alcancé el cruce y sin mirar a los lados, lo crucé en una carrera.

Toqué la pared del edificio del frente con las palmas de mis dos manos y dejé que mi cabeza se apoyase. Estaba fatigada. Cosa que me mosqueaba ya que demuestra la poca resistencia que tenía. Cuando me había relajado un poco, dí media vuelta para ver dónde estaba aquel extraño personaje. Y me lo encontré al otro lado del cruce. Mirándome fijamente. Pero la capa de un color verde oscuro que llevaba con una capucha le cubría el rostro. Solo veía oscuridad. Y eso me asustaba mucho más.

Permanecimos en silencio durante, yo que sé, supongo que largos segundos. Aunque para mí fue una eternidad. Intentaba dibujarle con mis ojos un rostro pero no sabía ni cómo empezar.

De pronto, dio un paso hacia mi. Yo me encogí asustada, pegando mi espalda completamente a la pared. Estaba congelada de miedo. Ni siquiera mi cuerpo temblaba del terror que tenía. Aquella persona dio otro paso más. Sabía que me estaba mirando fijamente, lo podía sentir, aunque no pudiese discernir sus ojos entre la oscuridad que hacía su capucha. Seguidamente, dio pasos cortos pero firmes hacia mi posición. Yo intentaba echarme más hacia atrás pero mi cuerpo no puede atravesar la materia.

Se quedó a escasos pasos de mi. Vi los detalles de su capa. Tenía bordados con hilo dorado que no brillaba, pero le daba luz a su atuendo. Con dibujos complejos. El color verde de la tela era oscuro, pero refulgente.

"¡¿Qué quieres?!" Le pregunté sin saber de dónde sacaba las fuerzas para hablar. Todo mi ser estaba hipnotizado con su forma. Buscando cualquier sentido a lo que estaba viendo. Pero nada tenía sentido.

Aquella persona encapuchada se acercó a mi con frialdad. Extendió los brazos intentando cogerme. Yo reaccioné para echar a correr pero me agarró antes de que pudiese escapar. Enrolló sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y me apretó hacia él. Yo intentaba zafarme, pero era misteriosamente fuerte. Me agitaba, pataleaba e incluso le mordí varias veces pero, no conseguía liberarme.

De pronto, de la presión que hacía con sus brazos en mi cuerpo, apretó mis pulmones quitándome de toda posibilidad para respirar y, por falta de aire, me desmayé.

Nunca he sabido qué pasó después de aquello. Solo hay oscuridad como recuerdo y eso me abruma. No sentía mi cuerpo, tampoco podía verlo. Tampoco sé cuánto tiempo estuve así. Puede que horas, días, meses... incluso años.

Y una luz en medio de toda esa oscuridad hizo que abriese los ojos. Mis oídos empezaron a escuchar el canto de los pájaros y por fin vi mi cuerpo.

Me desperté de golpe. Examiné mi cuerpo en busca de alguna herida o moratón que por suerte, no tenía. Observé mi alrededor. Estaba en mitad de un campo. Sentada entre altas hierbas que podían servir de escondrijo a cualquier animal. Un suave viento apartó el pelo de mi cara, despejándome la vista. La luz del sol cegaba mis ojos que los tuve que entrecerrar para que no me doliesen.

"¿Dónd... dónde estoy?" Pregunté con un susurro, con la esperanza de que alguien me escuchase. Pero estaba sola en ese inmenso campo. Verde, lleno de flores y árboles. Los pájaros volaban cantando alegremente. Parecía que estaba en el Edén.

Como un flash, la imagen de aquel extraño personaje me vino a la mente cegándome por una milésima de segundo. ¿Había sido él quién me había traído aquí? ¿Por qué? Me preguntaba una y otra vez.

Me puse de pie y me sacudí la tierra de mis pantalones. Seguía llevando la ropa de antes, y el abrigo me sobraba porque hacía un calor insoportable. Me até el abrigo a la cintura que caía hacia atrás casi rozando el suelo. Llevaba un jegging (Es un pantalón normal pero muy ajustado casi como un legging pero más grueso) de tela vaquera negro ajustado, una camiseta de tirantes de color negro, un cinturón de chapas plateadas y unas botas militares de un color marrón oscuro que llegaban hasta la mitad del gemelo. Estaban un poco destrozadas porque las usaba a diario, pero su comodidad y practicidad era incomparable con otros zapatos.

Ajusté la visión para ver de lejos y vi al fondo un muro alto de piedra. No había nada más a mi alrededor. Ya que al otro lado había un desierto que conducía a la nada. Así que me dirigí a ese muro.

Durante el camino intentaba buscar una explicación a todo esto. Miles de opciones me venían a la mente pero ninguna era la respuesta que me aclarase la duda. Ese hombre encapuchado tenía que saberlo. Me encomendé a mi misma buscar a ese personaje, pedirle explicaciones y que me saque de aquí. Este sitio, con tanta luminosidad me daba escalofríos.

Finalmente alcancé el muro. No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Era una parte de una larga muralla que abarcaba casi toda la explanada. La entrada estaba más a la derecha pero desde mi posición podía ver los puestos que había alrededor del camino marcado por una arena más fina. Era una especie de pequeño mercado, y la gente que había en él llevaban una vestimenta a la que no estaba acostumbrada a ver. Algunos vestían con túnicas largas de diferentes colores; blanco marfil, crema, marrón, negro. Muchos de ellos, por no decir la mayoría, llevaban turbantes enrollado en la cabeza. Y algunos tenían una tela que les tapaba la boca. Aunque vi que los que llevaban la tela eran en su gran parte, mujeres.

Todos esos datos me llevaron a una conclusión que llegó como un flechazo a mi mente. Aquella persona que me atacó en mi ciudad, me había llevado a alguna parte de la península Arábiga o similar. Aunque no veía ni un solo coche, nadie iba hablando por teléfono... Era todo muy extraño.

"¡EH! ¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?" Una voz masculina gritó por mi espalda, haciendo que me sobresaltase. Me di media vuelta y vi a un hombre con una armadura que parecía ser muy pesada puesta en el pecho. Vestía con una túnica blanca que habían hecho dos rajas en los laterales para dejarle mover las piernas más cómodamente. Me percaté del detalle de una cruz roja que llevaba en la parte delantera de lo que era la 'falda'. El brillo metálico de una espada me llamó la atención como si fuese una urraca. Iba armado, y me miraba con furia en los ojos. Esto no pintaba nada bien "¿De dónde eres? ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE LLEVAS PUESTO?!" Me preguntó señalándome con su grueso dedo a mi ropa. El hombre parecía dudoso pero parece ser que sus dudas se disiparon cuando agachó la mano para coger su espada. Yo di unos pasos hacia atrás al ver su movimiento. Esta vez no voy a dejarme atrapar "Acompáñame o tendré que matarte" Habló en tono alto y seco. Tragué saliva. No sabía cómo responderle "¿No vas a decir nada...?" Insinuó con una sonrisa picarona en los labios. Finalmente, al ver que no hablaba, sacó su espada y la dirigió hacia mi. Hice un corte de respiración al ver la punta que brillaba con la luz del sol enfrente de mis ojos.

"¡Baja eso!" Le grité furiosa. Mi comentario hizo que se enfureciese más.

"¿QUÉ DICES MUJER? ¡A MI NO ME PUEDES DAR ÓRDENES!" Gritó eufórico. Yo me encogí ya que agitó la espada a la vez que gritaba.

"Por favor, no me mates" sollocé mientras intentaba alejarme de él lentamente, pero él movía su espada descontroladamente, haciendo que me sintiese intimidada.

"¡ENTONCES, ACOMPÁÑAME!" Guardó su espada de inmediato y me agarró del brazo con muchísima fuerza que notaba sus dedos en mi piel. Yo intenté forcejear. No quería ir a ningún lado con ese hombre.

"¡Aléjate de mi!" Le grité a la vez que retorcía mi brazo para zafarme de sus garras. Pero él tenía más fuerza que yo. Me tiró al suelo y caí dando una voltereta.

"¡NO ME GRITES MUJER!" Me dio una bofetada que hizo que pegase todo mi cuerpo al suelo. Sentía el calor de su mano en mi mejilla y sabía que iba a tener un moratón "AHORA, LEVÁNTATE Y ACOMPÁÑAME" Ordenó poniendo las manos sobre su cadera.

Le miré de reojo, intentando echarle un mal de ojo aunque, no sé cómo. Pero mi mirada debería matarlo porque con más odio no podía mirarle.

Me cogió de los hombros y me obligó a ponerme en pie. Lo hice a regañadientes, con las piernas temblorosas del impacto contra el suelo.

"¡CAMINA!" Me empujó hacia delante que casi tropiezo y caigo de nuevo pero pude sujetarme con mis manos antes de que mi cara se estrellase contra el suelo. Le dirigí un gruñido ya que sabía que mis manos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para matarlo "¡HE DICHO QUE NO TE PARES!" Volvió a agarrarme del brazo, clavando la punta de sus dedos en el músculo de mi antebrazo. Me quejaba, intentando hacerle entender que no quería que me agarrase así, pero por más resistencia que ponía, más apretaba sus dedos contra mi piel. Noté como salía una lágrima de mis ojos y empapaba mi mejilla bajando hacia mis labios. Pero no era una lágrima de tristeza, si no de dolor. "¡Empieza a caminar antes de que t-

Un sonido desgarrador hizo que aquel hombre armado se callase. Sus dedos seguían sujetando mi brazo pero ya no hacían presión. Me giré extrañada y vi que sus ojos miraban al frente, totalmente perdidos. Finalmente, su cuerpo calló al suelo como si fuese un saco de patatas. Dejando al descubierto a quién estaba detrás de él.

Me eché hacia atrás asustada, pensando que quien acababa de matar a aquel hombre iba querer hacerme daño también.

"¡No te acerques! ¡te juro que no le he hecho nada!" Exclamé con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban en la garganta.

Llevaba una túnica blanca con faldones, una especie de botas altas marrones. Tenía un cinturón ancho de cuero con una tela roja debajo. De su cadera colgaba una larga espada y unas cuchillas en unos bolsillos que se sujetaban con un cinturón fino que le pasaba por el pecho. Tenía una capucha terminada en pico que le cubría los ojos, dejando al descubierto su nariz y sus labios. Me quedé perpleja ante su figura. Era un hombre corpulento, no muy grande pero, le rodeaba un misterio que me descolocaba totalmente.

Caminó hacia mí, con la cabeza gacha ya que quería cubrir sus ojos. Yo me eché más hacia atrás, poniendo un brazo entre él y yo. No quería que me atacasen otra vez. ¡No quería!

"No tienes por qué preocuparte, no te haré daño" Su voz era muy masculina. Profunda pero característica de un hombre joven. Yo le miré temblorosa. Se percató de la marca que me había dejado la bofetada que me dio ese hombre antes. Lo supe porque exclamó suavemente. Se apoyó en sus talones, poniéndose a mi altura. Notaba como me miraba fijamente mientras intentaba buscar más marcas del ataque. Luego analizó mi ropa ya que ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. Yo mientras tanto, intentaba buscar sus ojos. Tenía curiosidad "¿De dónde vienes?" Preguntó volviendo su cara a mi.

Yo tartamudeé algo que ni yo misma pude comprender "So-soy de.. de... ¿Dónde estoy?"

Él me dirigió una mirada confusa "¿Te han raptado?" preguntó. A pesar de mi nerviosismo y sus dudas, su voz era calmada. Eso me demostró que era un hombre tranquilo y capaz de controlar sus emociones.

Negué con la cabeza, fijando mis ojos en el suelo "Yo.. No lo sé..."

"Han debido de usar algún brebaje para hacerte perder la memoria" Explicó.

Sacudí la cabeza "No..." Me froté las sienes con mis dedos, intentando colocar mis pensamientos "Yo ni siquiera estaba aquí... alguien me ha..." La imagen de aquella persona encapuchada volvió a mi mente. Me sobresalté ya que se trató de un segundo y eso desconcertó al que me había salvado.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Parecía preocupado por mi estado, pero yo estaba demasiado aturdida que no era capaz ni de responder con oraciones completas.

"Yo... No... Yo..."

Él suspiró y me ayudó a levantarme, pasando su brazo por debajo del mío e impulsándome para que me pusiese en pie. Noté un dolor intenso en dónde me estaba agarrando y me percaté que era donde previamente me había clavado los dedos. Me quejé suavemente.

"Lo siento" dijo seco soltando mi brazo rápidamente "¿Puedes andar?" Yo afirmé agitando mi cabeza levemente.

"Gracias" Le dije. Fue lo único que dije claramente entre todo el caos que había en mi cabeza. Él sonrió pero no respondió.

Caminamos en dirección de la entrada. Observaba a todos a mi alrededor. Confundida, intentando hilar todos los datos que recopilaba para encontrar una respuesta. Pero por más que buscaba, más dudas aparecían. _¿Dónde demonios estoy?_

De pronto, el misterioso hombre se paró en seco "Tenemos que buscar una manera de entrar en la ciudad sin ser vistos"

"¿Sin ser vistos?" Le miré con las cejas fruncidas.

Vi como la comisura de sus labios se elevó lateralmente. Se dio media vuelta, colocándose en frente de mi "Tu... atuendo llama demasiado la atención"

Miré mis botas y luego el resto de mi ropa, avergonzada tal vez "No tengo nada más..." Añadí encogiéndome de hombros.

"Te buscaré algo, espera aquí sentada" Dijo señalando con la mano una caja de madera grande. Me senté inmediatamente y perdí su rastro entre la gente. A pesar del misterio aterrador que le rodeaba, era un hombre muy amable. Aunque, seguía desconfiando de él. Quién sabe por qué me ayudó, tal vez sus intereses van más allá de ayudar a una joven como yo.

Apoyé las manos en el borde de la caja, inclinando mi cuerpo hacia delante. Haciendo que entrase todo el aire posible en mis pulmones. El aire era cálido, con cierta arenilla que se me colaba entre las fosas nasales. Levanté la cabeza para ver si había vuelto aquel hombre pero seguía sin aparecer.

Y entre toda la gente, todas las caras de diferentes formas. Emergió su imagen. La misma persona que me persiguió y atacó en mi ciudad. Me levanté de golpe sobresaltada. Estaba ahí, enfrente de mi, a unos metros. Y me miraba fijamente.

Me olvidé completamente de lo que me ordenó aquel hombre y caminé en dirección de aquella figura con su capa verde. Quería saber quién era y por qué me había traído ahí.

Esquivaba a la gente, que andaba casi sin mirar. Alguno se chocó contra mi hombro pero yo me mantuve firme. Andando hacia el misterioso extraño.

"¡EH! ¡Mira por donde vas, mujer!" Gritó un hombre con el que me había chocado. Pero ni si quiera mi inmuté. Todos mis sentidos estaban centrados en llegar a la altura de mi perseguidor.

Me puse enfrente de él, con la mirada seria. Llena de furia, miedo, duda... Era muy probable que todo esto fuese un sueño y que iba a despertar en mi cama, en mi habitación. Incluso llegué a preocuparme de cómo iba a apañármelas para estudiar el examen que tenía al día siguiente. Pero en ese momento, era el menor de mis problemas.

"¿Quién eres?" Hice un golpe fuerte de voz, dejándole bien claro que estaba muy molesta por lo sucedido. Pero no respondió. Todavía no podía ver su rostro, estaba oscuro. Analicé su cuerpo con precisión y me percaté de cómo era detalladamente. Estaba equivocada. Todas las ideas que tenía de él estaban mal. Era alguien algo más bajo que yo, incluso algo rellenito.

Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, como si estuviese intentando señalarme una dirección. Seguí con mis ojos a donde me indicaba pero no veía nada "¿Qué intentas enseñarme?" Le pregunté. El ser extraño giró el cuerpo completamente y comenzó a andar lentamente.

Yo me quedé quieta en mi sitio, totalmente desconcertada. Pero le seguí. Yo tenía que apartar a la gente para que me dejasen pasar pero él, ni siquiera tenían que poner esfuerzo. La gente se apartaba cuando pasaba. Ni si quiera le miraban. Es como si realmente no estuviese ahí, pero la gente sabía de su presencia.

Dejamos atrás la multitud de aquel mercado y nos metimos en una zona apartada, había un camino de arena largo marcado con piedras en los bordes y al final, una pequeña casa construida con tablas de madera. Parecía frágil. Echaba humo desde una de las chimeneas.

Aquel ser me guió hasta la puerta. Que tenía unos jarrones de flores alrededor decorando la entrada. Se paró a un lado. Me miró y luego miró al picaporte. Yo me quedé quieta durante unos segundos pero finalmente abrí la puerta.

Me quedé parada en el marco de la puerta, todavía con la mano en el picaporte. Miré todo con detalle. Una mesa de madera y unas sillas, una especie de sillón con unos cojines que se veían claramente que eran hechos a mano. Un montón de armarios y estanterías con fotos de lugares que conocía. Libros, muchos libros. La casa estaba algo desordenada. Al fondo había una chimenea y dentro de ella había un puchero al fuego. De ahí provenía el humo y ese olor especial que inundaba el lugar.

Me giré para ver a aquel hombrecillo e intentar averiguar qué quería que hiciese. No estaba. Había desaparecido.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí os dejo la primera parte de la historia. Sé que no es gran cosa, pero es solo el principio. Todo a su tiempo. _

_Sé no es muy emocionante y que le falta algo. Estoy trabajando en ello para que mis historias sean perfectas, al menos en cuestión de gramática y descripción. Es difícil explicar con palabras las imágenes que hay en mi cabeza. Muy difícil._

_Pero siempre se puede mejorar. _

_Espero que la hayáis encontrado interesante. Y esta misma noche subiré el siguiente capítulo, ya que no quiero dejar la historia hasta aquí. Al menos daros algo de información para que no os quedéis torcidos xD_

_Es un duro trabajo escribir una historia en condiciones. Creerme que no es tarea fácil. Hay que vigilar cómo usas las palabras, darle complejidad al vocabulario, al menos que no parezca que lo ha escrito un cualquiera. Son muchas cosas a tener en cuenta que una al final pierde el rumbo de la historia y no sabe como continuarla. Espero que eso no pase con ésta porque si no me sentiría muy defraudada conmigo misma._

_Bueno, no me enrollo más. Dejad opinión, favorito, follower, lo que queráis. Pero me gustaría al menos saber si mi historia no os parece una mierda, con perdón. _

_Muchísimas gracias, de todos modos!_


	2. Capítulo 2

Miré por última vez mi alrededor. Incluso salí para ver si seguía ahí aquel extraño ser que me había guiado hasta esta casa. Pero no estaba. Ni siquiera había rastro de a dónde podría haber ido. Ni huellas, marcas. Nada.

Me volví para ver la casa por última vez. ¿Por qué me había traído a esta casa? Aunque tampoco me atrevía a entrar. Al fin y al cabo, estaba entrando en una propiedad privada y no me gustaría tener a la policía detrás de mi.

"¿Vas a quedarte en la puerta o vas a entrar?" La voz rasposa de una mujer saltó en mi oído que me sobresaltó de golpe. Miré a los lados pero no había nadie ahí. Esto estaba ya rozando los límites de la realidad. ¿Ahora oigo voces? "Es de mala educación no pasar cuando se te da permiso" La misma voz sonó. Pude ver de dónde provenía; del interior de aquella casa.

Dudé durante unos segundos pero me decidí a entrar. No había nadie en el interior. O estaba alucinando, o esta casa tenía fantasmas.

"Siempre cierra la puerta cuando entres en cualquier sitio, porque nunca sabes quién podría estar detrás de tus pasos" La voz volvió a sonar. Miré a mi alrededor haciendo un giro brusco. No estaba ni detrás de mi, ni enfrente. Tampoco a los lados. ¿De dónde proviene esa voz? "Toma asiento, querida" Mis ojos encontraron una silla justo al lado de aquella mesa de madera. Me acerqué y me senté, todavía insegura.

Finalmente, una figura oscura surgió de la oscuridad de una esquina. Se acercó a mi lentamente, sosteniendo una jarra de cerámica entre sus manos. Era una mujer mayor, pasaría de los cincuenta años. Tenía las arrugas muy marcadas. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados con ojeras debajo de ellos. Tenía una pequeña cicatriz en un lado del cuello que le subía hasta la mandíbula. Mostraba en cada una de las marcas de su rostro los años de experiencia que tenía. La piel se le notaba cansada, al igual que debería estar su mente. Era la figura personificada de lo que era el sufrimiento. Pero a pesar de esa imagen fría y débil, tenía una sonrisa en los labios. La más sincera que jamás había visto.

"¿Quién.. quién eres?" Le pregunté en voz baja. La mujer caminó hacia la mesa y colocó un vaso hecho de barro cocido y sirvió lo que parecía ser agua. Me extendió el brazo hacia mi. Yo miré el vaso y luego la miré a ella. Con las cejas fruncidas y con aspecto de pocos amigos.

"Soy... depende de a quién te refieres que sea" Respondió finalmente.

Yo cogí el vaso entre mis manos y lo miré detenidamente "No... No entiendo... ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es todo esto?" Todas las preguntas que había estado acumulando en mi cabeza se habían amontonado en la punta de mi lengua, queriendo salir. Pero tenía que mantener la calma.

La mujer rió suavemente "Escoge una pregunta, primero - Mantener el orden es la mejor manera para conseguir buenos resultados"

Aclaré mi garganta y rebusqué entre aquellas dudas la que parecía ser la más importante "¿Dónde estoy?" dije.

La mujer posicionó la silla detrás de ella y apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa, tomó asiento "Ahora mismo estás en Damasco" Por fin la primera respuesta. Pero, espera, ¿ha dicho Damasco?.

"¿Damasco?"

Ella asintió "¿No sabes dónde es?" parecía algo confundida por mi respuesta.

"Sí, Damasco se sitúa en Tierra Santa, lo leí una vez en un libro - Pero... ¿qué hago tan lejos de mi casa?" Miré a un lado, parecía que había encontrado una respuesta pero eso hizo más preguntas en mi cabeza.

La mujer sonrió de nuevo "Tienes algo importante que cumplir aquí, querida, algo que no todo el mundo puede hacer"

"¿Yo?" Sacudí la cabeza cada vez más desorientada "¿Y qué habéis visto en mi? ¿Quién me trajo aquí? ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HAGO AQUÍ?!" Dejé llevarme por mis nervios, cosa que le pareció ofensiva a aquella anciana.

"Sé que estás aturdida pero todas las respuestas vendrán en su momento" A pesar de la dura expresión que tenía en su casa, su voz seguía calmada y agradable.

"¿Y cuándo? ¡QUIERO VOLVER A MI CASA!" Me levanté de golpe.

La anciana me miró sorprendida y luego negó la cabeza bajando la mirada.

"¿Qué es lo que queréis de mi?" Le pregunté amenazándola con mis ojos.

Ella tardó unos segundos en responder "Estás aquí, porque algo malo va a pasar, y necesitamos tu ayuda..."

"¿Algo malo? ¿El qué?" Me asusté. Odio tener esta presión en el pecho que me agobiaba más y más.

"No puedo decírtelo, no de momento"

Exhalé con fuerza, intentando controlar mis nervios que estaban a flor de piel.

La mujer se levantó con cuidado y me miró fijamente "Comprendo tus dudas, y no es malo que las tengas, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, no voy a hacerte daño... Solo te pido que me escuches y entiendas"

"Pretendes que entienda cuando solo haces que me aparezcan más preguntas" Respondí andando hacia un lado.

La mujer sonrió "Lo que presenciaste en aquella calle en tu ciudad fue lo que denominamos; _el viaje_"

"¿El viaje?" Le miré confundida "Y-Y ¿cómo sabes tú lo que pasó allí?"

"Porque yo estuve ahí" Dijo con una sonrisilla orgullosa "Te hemos traído aquí, no para molestarte si no porque tu función en este mundo es descubrir la verdad"

"¿La verdad...? ¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre todo lo que existe - Cada una de las cosas que hay en el mundo que conoces"

"No.. no entiendo, me estás confundiendo más" dije poniendo las manos sobre mi cabeza.

La mujer se acercó y puso su mano sobre mi hombro. Estaban calientes, y tenía las venas marcadas por la flacidez de su piel "Siéntate, te explicaré mejor"

La miré con tristeza, con miedo. Con una explosión de sentimientos que me costaba mantener en orden. Pero hice caso a su petición y me senté. Ella caminó hacia la chimenea y revisó lo que estuviese cocinando en aquel puchero.

"Antes de que vosotros, los humanos, existieseis, hubo una sociedad, entidades divinas, para explicarlo mejor... vosotros los denomináis '_los que llegaron antes_' " Dio una risilla nerviosa, debería encontrar gracioso el nombre "Fueron los creadores de todo lo que conocéis en esta realidad - Durante un tiempo, convivieron con los humanos, controlando sus mentes con lo que llaman _el fruto del Edén_... Desgraciadamente, se desató una guerra, los humanos contra estos Dioses, queríais deshaceros del control al que estabais sometidos"

"Nunca he leído acerca de lo que dices... ni si quiera en mis libros de historia aparece..." Dije asombrada por todo lo que me estaba contando.

"Entre todo ese caos y destrucción, sucedió algo que cambió el destino de toda la humanidad. Un... 'accidente' lo consideraría yo - Hizo que la guerra terminase, murió muchísima gente... Y eso provocó que los pocos que quedaban de aquellos Dioses, se fuesen de la Tierra, dejando tras ellos aquel fruto del Edén"

Asentí lentamente mientras asimilaba toda la información en mi cabeza "¿Y qué tengo yo que ver con todo eso?"

"Se ha prevenido que va a suceder otro 'accidente' que terminará con el total de la humanidad" Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par "Han intentado buscar todas las soluciones posibles, pero... cuanto más cerca estaban de ese día, más desesperados estaban porque no encontraban nada eficaz... Intentamos solucionarlo con el sujeto 17 pero-

"¿Sujeto 17?" Esas dos palabras resaltaron entre todo lo que había dicho aquella anciana "¡¿Me estáis tratando como si fuese un experimento?!" Me sentía ofendida ya que me habían metido en un sitio que no conocía y sin mi permiso.

"¡No! Le llamo Sujeto 17 porque así es como lo llamaban los demás... su nombre real era Desmond Miles - Era un hombre como tú, un humano, joven, fuerte, valiente" La mujer miró hacia otro lado, con una expresión de tristeza en sus ojos "Desgraciadamente, murió intentando también salvar al mundo"

Esta vez me sentía avergonzada por mi acción "¿Y por qué me queréis aquí?"

"Solo puedo decirte que busques a un hombre llamado Altaïr - Él te guiará hacia tu destino"

"¿Altaïr? ¿Y dónde le encuentro?"

"Sabrás quién es, cuando lo tengas ante tus ojos" La mujer respondió con una sonrisa "Él sabrá devolverte a tu ciudad" Caminó de vuelta a la esquina de donde había aparecido.

"Señora..." Intenté buscar entre toda la información que había recopilado su nombre, pero me percaté que no me lo había dicho "Al menos dime cual es tu nombre"

La mujer paró en seco y se dio media vuelta, mirándome "Mi nombre no es importante en esta historia, yo solo soy algo de paso..."

"Pero... quiero saberlo ¿Fuiste tú quien me trajo aquí?" Di unos pasos hacia ella, intentando encontrar más respuestas pero aquella anciana no parecía querer dármelas.

Sin decir ni una palabra, se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la esquina que estaba llena de oscuridad. Y de pronto, desapareció. Dejé de notar su presencia al igual que su figura desapareció de mi vista. Corrí hacia aquella esquina, pero no había nada. La palpé con mis manos en busca de alguna puerta secreta pero era lisa y no tenía ningún signo de que hubiese algo oculto. Estaba confundida, pero poseía ya algunas respuestas. Mi problema era... ¿Dónde estará ese tal Altaïr?.

**X**

Me ponía en marcha para volver al mercado. Me había olvidado completamente de la existencia de aquel hombre que me había salvado. Qué desagradecida soy. Tenía que buscarle y agradecerle como es debido su acto de generosidad y luego mover mi trasero para encontrar a aquel hombre que me había nombrado la anciana.

Iba tan ingenua andando, que ignoré que todavía llevaba la misma ropa con la que vine. No me dí cuenta hasta que algunas personas con las que me cruzaban me seguían con la mirada. Y sus ojos no mostraban amabilidad ni similar. Algunos incluso se cambiaban al otro lado de aquel camino de arena, lo más lejos de mi. Me sentía como un bicho raro entre toda esa gente, cuando realmente para mi los bichos raros eran ellos.

"¡Eh, tú! ¿Dónde diantres estabas?" Una voz emergió entre el ruido de la multitud. Pero no me asusté, porque la reconocí al instante. Ese tono era inolvidable. Me di media vuelta y si su distinguible capucha en forma de pico. Seguía cubriendo sus ojos. Me fijé esta vez los detalles de su cuerpo, y de aquella cicatriz que le atravesaba un lado del labio. Me preguntaba qué historia escondía esa cicatriz.

"Tú..." Le dije con cierta emoción en mi voz. Le estaba buscando y fue fácil encontrarle.

"¡Te he estado buscando! No te muevas por ahí así o conseguirás que un día te maten" Pero su suave y dulce voz era todo lo contrario. Estaba muy enfadado, tanto que me daba miedo.

Le miré asustada "Lo siento... es que vi algo que..."

"Me da igual lo que hayas visto" Me extendió su brazo y sobre él había una túnica de color blanco engrisecido y un pequeño cinturón de cuerda enrollada de varios colores "Te he conseguido ésto - Póntelo y desaparece de mi vista" Gruñó.

Miré la prenda agradecida, y tal vez le debía dar una disculpa "Muchísimas gracias... Y siento haberme ido sin avisar" Dije mientras cogía la ropa de su brazo.

"Ahora ya no importa, vete" Dijo mirando hacia otro lado, investigando su alrededor.

Intenté decirle algo más pero no sabía cómo agradecerle que me había salvado la vida contra aquel hombre que me intentó secuestrar de esa manera tan violenta. Estaba siendo un estorbo y no quería molestarle más, así que me di media vuelta y me dispuse a alejarme. Cuando un flash en mi cabeza hizo que frenase de golpe. ¿A dónde iba a ir? Nunca había estado en Tierra Santa, y mucho menos en Damasco... ¿Por dónde podría empezar para encontrar a aquel hombre llamado Altaïr? Tal vez, este joven podría ayudarme al menos a indicarme por dónde empezar.

"Disculpa..." Dije girándome de nuevo hacia él.

"¿Qué?" Ni siquiera me miró cuando me respondió. Realmente estaba muy molesto.

"Necesito que me ayudes en una cosa..." Dije en voz baja, avergonzada de lo que iba a pedir ahora.

"¿Qué necesitas?" Ésta vez me miró aunque hubiese preferido que no lo hubiese hecho ya que su rostro tenía una expresión semejante a la del diablo.

"Estoy perdida... Necesito encontrar a una persona y no sé por dónde buscar..."

"Todo depende de a quién estés buscando"

"¿Por casualidad no sabrás dónde estará un tal... **Altaïr**?"

Algo de mi pregunta hizo que se pusiese en alerta. No sé exactamente, pero me incomodaban sus reacciones. Era un hombre misterioso, frío y daba mucho miedo.

"¿Para qué le buscas?"

"Una anciana me ha dicho que él podrá ayudarme a... volver a casa..." Dije afligida. Llevaba unas pocas horas fuera de mi hogar y ya estaba deseando volver y desaparecer de esta pesadilla.

"Si, sé dónde está"

"¡Genial! ¿Dónde?"

El hombre me miró de reojo "Sígueme..." Dijo no muy seguro de lo que había dicho.

Me acompañó a una zona apartada de aquella muralla. Me puse aquella túnica que me había dejado y tiré mi abrigo en cualquier lugar. No quería cargar con él. Cuando ya estaba lista, me acerqué a él, que estaba jugando con un cuchillo clavándolo en una tabla de madera.

Tragué saliva antes de hablarle "Ya estoy" Él me miró durante un segundo y vi de refilón uno de sus ojos. Pude apreciar que tenía el iris de color marrón.

"De acuerdo, sigamos" Dijo casi sin mirarme. Comenzó a andar. Esperaba que me dijese algún cumplido, ¿tan mal me sentaba la túnica?

En fin. Sin dudarlo, le seguí. Esta vez la gente no me miraba, simplemente pasaban de largo. Cosa que agradecía.

Nos paramos justo a un lado de la entrada, dónde había cuatro guardias entorpeciendo la entrada. Tenían una armadura de color marrón y una espada colgándoles de la cintura. No veía ni rastro de que tuviesen una pistola.

"Veo que ésto está muy vigilado... ¿Son por los ataques terroristas?" Pregunté observando la situación.

Él giró la cabeza ligeramente y me dirigió una mirada de odio. Cerré la boca avergonzada de mi comentario aunque no sabía qué era lo que había dicho para que le molestase.

"Toda grande ciudad necesita a gente que la controle" Respondió volviendo a girar su cabeza, buscando una manera de entrar.

Yo solté una carcajada. A pesar de que la muralla era muy larga y se perdía en el horizonte, no era el sitio más grande que había visto. Pero no decidí responder ya que mis reacciones estaban ofendiendo a aquel hombre.

"Entonces... ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?" Le dije acercándome a él.

"Hay una manera... pero tienes que hacer caso a todo lo que yo diga, ¿entendido?" Asentí inmediatamente. Ésto se estaba convirtiendo en una aventura "¿Ves ese grupo de eruditos de ahí al fondo?" Me señaló con la cabeza a lo lejos a un grupo de cuatro hombres vestidos con unas ropas muy parecidas a las nuestras "Ponte la capucha y esconde el pelo" Dijo mirando mi pelo. Me daba rabia tener que taparlo porque yo era muy cuidadosa con él. Era rubio claro, casi platino, con ondulaciones suaves y largo, hasta casi por mitad de la espalda. Pero si era lo que me pedía, no me quedaba otro remedio que hacerlo. Me coloqué la capucha de la túnica y eché el pelo hacia atrás. "¿Ya?" Asentí algo nerviosa "Sígueme, vamos a meternos entre ellos y así pasaremos dentro de la muralla sin ser vistos"

Le dirigí una mirada de sorpresa "Vaya... eso es muy eficaz" No estaba muy segura de su plan, pero parecía que tenía experiencia en ello.

Corrimos escondiéndonos entre los grupos de gente hasta llegar a esos cuatro eruditos. Aquel hombre se paró y yo hice lo mismo. Extendió un brazo hacia mi para que me quedase quieta y caminó hacia ellos.

"Disculpad" Dijo amablemente. Los hombres interrumpieron su oración y le miraron con ojos cansados "Necesito que nos ayudéis a entrar en la ciudad" Dijo casi susurrando. Los eruditos asintieron al unísono y se colocaron en posición. No sabía como lo había hecho pero parecía que era una costumbre. El joven me indicó con un gesto de su mano que me acercase. Así que eso hice "Ven" Dijo introduciéndose entre ellos cuatro. Me puse a su lado, manteniendo la distancia entre los demás hombres. Miré a uno de ellos por curiosidad, y vi sus grandes ojeras, su figura débil y su aspecto de cansancio. Estos hombres habían sido muy mal tratados y se podía ver en tan solo la expresión de su mirada "Vamos a andar hacia la puerta - Intenta no tropezarte o llamarás la atención" Dijo aquel joven esta vez, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Su mirada era cálida, a pesar de su furibunda expresión constante. Era alguien que parecía tener los nervios a flor de piel pero que era capaz de controlarlos a su antojo.

Los eruditos comenzaron a andar. Me costó seguirles el ritmo, y tras varios intentos, lo conseguí. Nuestros pasas iban a la misma velocidad y al mismo sentido. Vi que todos estaban con las manos juntas, entrelazando los dedos. Como si estuviesen rezando. Incluso el hombre encapuchado que me estaba ayudando. Así que les imité.

Mientras intentaba fingir ser uno de ellos, nos acercábamos más y más a la puerta. Por cada paso, mi corazón latía más rápido e intensamente. Hasta sentía como mi pecho rebotaba con cada latido. Sin mover la cabeza, observé mi alrededor y vi a esos guardias a mi lado. Tan cerca, que casi podía tocarles. Y no se percataban de nada. Me parecía algo muy raro y decepcionante porque eso mostraba que realmente no estaban atentos a lo que sucedía.

Cuando pasamos aquella línea de soldados, seguimos en grupo hasta cruzar totalmente la muralla. Intentaba agachar todo lo que podía mi cabeza para no ser vista hasta tal punto que me tiraban los músculos de mi nuca.

"Ya casi estamos" Murmuró el joven. Debió de percatarse que estaba nerviosa ya que me temblaban las manos.

Finalmente, llegamos a una especie de entrada en forma de plaza. Había mujeres llevando jarrones encima de sus cabezas, muchísima gente andando entre todos aquellos tenderetes donde los mercaderes gritaban su mercancía. Era un lugar sacado de un libro de historia totalmente.

Nos apartamos de la multitud y nos adentramos en una estrecha calle que estaba casi vacía exceptuando a dos personas que andaban al sentido contrario. Los eruditos se relajaron y se apartaron de nosotros suavemente. Sin compartir ningún tipo de contacto ocular con nosotros.

"Muchas gracias" Dijo el joven, mientras veía como se iban aquellos cuatro hombres.

"Tened cuidado, chicos" Dijo uno de ellos aunque no supe distinguir cual.

Me quité la capucha dando un suspiro de alivio. Me giré y le dediqué una sonrisa de victoria pero el joven no respondió como yo esperaba "Tenemos que irnos" Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar.

Se me quedó una cara de estúpida perfecta para una foto. Gruñí para mis adentros y le seguí. Estuvimos caminando durante largos minutos. Cada dos por tres, él miraba a los tejados. Y me ponía nerviosa porque lo hacía constantemente y no entendía por qué.

"¿Qué estás buscando ahí arriba?" Le dije mientras intentaba averiguar qué era lo que miraba tanto.

Él se rió suavemente de una manera burlesca "Nada"

"¿Nada?" Le miré confundida.

No parecía tener ganas de entablar una conversación, y a pesar de que odiaba con todo mi ser estos silencios incómodos, decidí no hablar más en todo el trayecto. Mientras, me dediqué a observar mi entorno. Todo me resultaba muy curioso. La simplicidad de los objetos. Ni rastro de tecnología. Parecían incluso los pueblos Amish. Pero no veo que mi salvador, éste malhumorado joven, pertenezca a ese grupo... Al menos, eso creo.

Seguimos y seguimos andando, yo me empezaba a cansar. Incluso llegué a pensar que nos habíamos perdido. Y él no había pronunciado palabra desde la última vez que hablamos.

Di un suspiro dando a saber mi impaciencia pero él ni se inmutó. Le miré de reojo. Andaba siempre como si estuviese en posición de ataque. Miraba a la gente con desconfianza, les analizaba de arriba a abajo. Parecía un ladrón buscando a su víctima.

"¿Y dónde está el aeropuerto?" Le pregunté dando algunos pasos más rápidos que él para intentar verle de frente.

Él ladeó la cabeza ligeramente en gesto de confusión "¿Aeropuerto?" Repitió.

Yo asentí "Claro, esos sitios donde hay aviones ¡y puedes viajar a dónde quieras!" Dije ilusionada.

"No sé a lo que te refieres" Era muy serio, demasiado serio para su edad.

"¿No sabes lo que es un aeropuerto?" Le pregunté muy sorprendida. _Vale, ésto es mucho pero de lo que pensaba._

"No"

"¿En qué época vives? Hoy en día se usan aviones para todo; transporte, vehículo público..." Añadí poniéndome a su altura y mirando al suelo que pisaba.

"Pues será en donde vengas tú - Yo nunca he oído hablar de esos_ aviones_ que dices"

Me encogí de hombros. Y de pronto, una duda me vino a la cabeza dándome un golpe fuerte en la sien. ¿Cómo es que no me había preguntado esto antes? "Oye..."

"Hm?"

"¿En qué año estamos...?" Lo solté como si no quisiese ser oída. Pero mis esperanzas de recibir una respuesta amable se perdieron cuando vi la mirada que me dirigió. Parecía que acababa de ver un ovni.

"Pues... no lo sé" Estaba sorprendido, y por mucho que lo intentase ocultar se le notaba a distancia.

"Dime qué sucesos han pasado últimamente" Al ver que su primera respuesta no me aclaraba nada, decidí investigar.

"No sabría qué decirte exactamente..." Titubeó durante unos segundos "No sé a qué te refieres con '_sucesos'_"

"¡Sí! Sucesos tipo... alguna batalla, algún invento... lo que sea"

Apretó los labios como gesto dubitativo mientras rebuscaba en sus pensamientos "Los hombres de Roberto de Sable atacaron Masyaf recientemente..." Murmuró como intentando que no entendiese sus palabras pero las comprendí una a una.

"¿Y por qué?"

"¡No me agobies con preguntas!" Dijo refunfuñando y andando más deprisa.

Yo me paré en medio de toda la multitud. Un montón de ideas me vinieron a la mente y empecé a hilarlas. Todo cobraba sentido por sí solo. Los eruditos, las altas murallas, sus vestimentas, el lugar... "Estoy... estoy.. en el pasado" Balbuceé. Una señora que pasó justo a mi lado me miró desconcertada "Estoy... en el siglo **¡DOCE!**" Exclamé sin importarme quién estuviese a mi alrededor. Vi como mi nuevo guía se había alejado bastante, así que corrí hacia él. Justo cuando llegué a su altura me agarró del brazo con una fuerza que me sobresaltó.

"¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? Harás que nos echen a los dos de la ciudad" Me regañó pegando su boca a mi oído. Me quede petrificada ya que sus manos eran fuertes y encima me estaba agarrando donde el moratón que me habían dejado de mi último ataque.

"L..Lo-siento" Murmuré.

"Tenlo en cuenta la próxima vez o no te ayudaré nunca más" Dicho esto me soltó, todavía totalmente pegado a mi. Me sentía pequeña a su lado. La manera en la que movía su cuerpo te intimidaba totalmente. Sentía que en un momento a otro iba a agarrarme del cuello y retorcerlo hasta rompérmelo sin casi ningún esfuerzo.

Siguió andando y le seguí, intentando ser lo más discreta posible. Por suerte, no andamos mucho más que cinco minutos y alcanzamos una calle apartada. Él se aseguró de que no había guardias por ningún lado y comenzó a trepar.

No me había dado cuenta dónde estaba ya que estaba todavía asombrada por el hecho de que había viajado no sólo de lugar, sino en el tiempo. Espero que ese tal Altaïr me explique lo que ha pasado porque aquella anciana no me ha contado ni la mitad.

"¡Eh! ¡Venga! ¿A qué esperas?" Su voz sonó por encima de mi cabeza. Miré a mi alrededor pero no le veía. ¿Otra vez estaba escuchando voces? "¡Aquí arriba!" Volvió a hablar. Incliné la cabeza ligeramente hacia arriba y vi su sombra en la pared. Luego miré arriba del todo y le vi, agarrado a unos salientes que había en la pared "¿A qué estás esperando? ¡Sube! ¡Vamos!"

Noté como mi cuerpo se enfriaba de golpe y la sangre dejaba de pasar por mi cabeza. Estaba subido a unos cuantos metros por encima de mi cabeza, con una buena caída y él estaba ahí como si nada.

"Pero, pero ¿Qué te crees que soy? ¡¿UN MONO?!" Exclamé apoyando mis brazos en mi cintura.

"No, pero si no subes lo máximo que verás serán los barrotes de una celda maloliente" Añadió. Vale, esa opción me gustaba menos que tener que trepar como si fuese _Spiderman_ en la época de las cruzadas. Me costó mucho convencerme a mi misma para subir los primeros peldaños. Me agarraba con la mayor fuerza posible, pero mis dedos temblaban por cada centímetro que subía. Él ya estaba en la parte superior del todo, observando como ésta temblorosa chica intentaba subirse un muro de más de cuatro metros.

"¿Por qué tenemos que escalar?" Le pregunté casi lloriqueando, mientras buscaba otro saliente donde agarrarme.

Él se rió de mi torpeza y mi miedo. Parecía un cachorro asustado "Es por aquí - Estamos cerca"

"¿Y desde cuando se entra en una casa por el tejado? ¡Eso no es normal!"

"Lo dice la que llevaba una ropa totalmente extraña" Dijo irónico mientras me esperaba sentado en el borde del tejado.

Yo refunfuñé "Muy gracioso, si supieses la razón por la que estoy aquí no lo encontrarías tan gracioso" Gruñí subiendo otro poco más. Estaba casi cerca suya.

"Dímela, entonces"

"¡Ja! Dímela tú, porque yo tampoco sé"

Estaba casi a su altura. Pero mis brazos no podían sujetar el peso de mi cuerpo más. Sorprendentemente, el joven volvió a hacer un gesto generoso y me agarró del brazo para ayudarme a subir. Una vez mis pies tocaron suelo plano, aunque fuese el tejado de una casa, suspiré de alivio.

"Sigamos" Dijo sin darme tiempo a tomar el aire. Estaba agotada. No entiendo cómo él no lo está. Siguió andando deprisa, sorteando las chimeneas y cualquier obstáculo. Algún que otro salto entre edificios. Con una caída escalofriante. Después de todo esto, me mereceré unas buenas vacaciones.

Llegamos a una zona en la que el tejado no estaba hecho con piedra ni similares. Si no con vigas de madera, y no cubrían del todo. Había un espacio que debería ser la entrada. El chico se agarró al borde y se dejó caer dentro. Yo me asomé, pero veía demasiado lejos el suelo. Me mareé, todo daba vueltas.

"Eres lenta, cómo una tortuga" Me amenazó aquel chico. Cosa que me tomé muy mal porque yo podría ser muchas cosas, pero no una tortuga. Imité sus movimientos. Me dejé colgar del borde, rezando para no caer y romperme una pierna. Y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, dejé que mis manos se soltasen de la madera. En cuestión de segundos, mis pies tocaron el suelo pero no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para soportar mi peso de golpe. Así que caí de culo contra el suelo. Aunque el daño fue menor de lo que esperaba.

Me levanté mientras me frotaba la espalda, por la zona de las lumbares, donde sentía cierto dolor. Pero era soportable.

"¿Hola?" Me extrañaba no haber oído una risa, ni siquiera un insulto o algún comentario ofensivo. Y cuando me di la vuelta para dejar de ver la pared. Alguien me empujó contra ella y me colocó una cuchilla en el cuello, apoyando la punta contra mi piel. Dejé de respirar, y mis ojos se desorbitaron cuando vi que mi atacante era el mismo que me había salvado "¿Qu-qué ha-haces?" Conseguí pronunciar. Tenía miedo de respirar, porque sentía el filo de la cuchilla tan cerca que su frío me congelaba.

"¿Quién eres? ¿Y por qué estás aquí?" Su voz había cambiado. Era fuerte, mucho más fuerte que la que tenía en el mercado. Sus ojos ya no eran dulces, si no llenos de furia que me quemaba por dentro. Vi que la cuchilla le salía de una especie de muñequera que le llegaba hasta casi el codo.

"¿P-p-por qué me haces es-esto?" Tartamudeé.

"Porque no me fío de la gente extraña cómo tú - Te lo preguntaré por última vez ¡¿DE DÓNDE VIENES?!" Ese último grito hizo que no pudiese evitar soltar un grito ahogado. Empezaban a encharcarse los ojos con lágrimas de miedo.

"¡Altaïr!" La voz de otro hombre de fondo hizo que esa tensión se cortase de golpe. Pero... había dicho Altaïr. Había dicho su nombre "¡Altaïr! ¿Qué ocurre?" Moví los ojos un poco y vi detrás de mi agresor a un chico con el pelo oscuro, corto. De piel morena. Llevaba una túnica negra con unas tiras blancas en el centro. No sería más mayor que el joven que me había llevado desde el mercado. Aquel hombre caminó hacia nosotros y se puso a nuestro lado "Si es una mujer, ¡suéltala!" Dijo no tomándose muy enserio que mi vida estaba en manos del mismo hombre que necesitaba para salir de aquí.

"Así que t-t-tú eres A-A-Alta-ïr" A medida que pronunciaba cada palabra él apretaba más la hoja contra mi cuello.

"¿Por qué me necesitas?"

"L-la anci-ancian-a me-e dijo que t-tú me guiar-ás h-hasta mi-i casa"

Finalmente, me soltó. Caí al suelo de rodillas, colocando mi mano sobre mi cuello para asegurarme que no me había hecho nada. Noté un alivio en mi cuerpo que no sabría como explicarlo. Tosí, tosí buscando un control de mi respiración.

"¿De qué anciana me hablas? ¡DILO!"

"Altaïr" Aquel otro chico se puso enfrente de él colocando las manos sobre su cinturón ancho de cuero "¿No ves que estás agobiándola? Así no es manera de tratar una dama, Altaïr" El chico debería estar tomándoselo a broma todo ésto porque no paraba de sonreír y carcajear.

A mi no me hacía ni gracia.

"No sé cómo se llama, pero me ha hablado de un fruto del Edén y una guerra..." Intenté resumir las palabras de aquella mujer para no enrollarme mucho "Y luego me dijo que buscase a un tal Altaïr"

"Él es Altaïr" Dijo el chico con una sonrisa, señalando al joven. Quien seguía mirándome desconfiado.

"Ya lo sé, me he dado cuenta, gracias" Le respondí sarcásticamente.

"No conozco a esa anciana, no puedo ayudarte, lo siento" Dijo apunto de darse media vuelta.

"¡NO! ¡ESPERA!" Dije cogiéndole del brazo. Él se zafó haciendo un movimiento brusco que me asustó. Yo me encogí aterrada. Ahora quien podía ayudarme no quiere hacerlo y yo seguía más perdida que antes "Yo solo quiero volver a casa ¡nada más!" Dije agachándome lentamente, apoyando todo mi cuerpo sobre mis rodillas "No sé qué hago aquí ni por qué, siento mucho haberte causado tanta molestia pero necesito tu ayuda" Sollocé. Sintiendo como mi pecho se hundía, aplastando mi corazón en total miseria.

"No pienso ser el cuidador de nadie - Tengo asuntos mucho más importantes que atender" Otra vez se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

"Por favor..." Balbuceé entre lágrimas. No quería darle pena. Odiaba dar pena. Pero no podía evitarlo. Me sentía totalmente desubicada y lo único que tenía en mente era volver a mi sitio y olvidarme de todo ésto.

"Altaïr..." El chico miró a su compañero con aflicción. El joven se quedó quiero justo enfrente del marco de la puerta de la casa. Notaba sus ojos furiosos clavados en mi.

Oí unos pasos acercándose a mi, y noté su presencia justo a mi lado. Emitía un calor acogedor, a pesar de toda esa maldad que mostraban sus ojos. Estaba apoyado sobre sus cuclillas. Podía ver sus zapatos, pero no me atrevía a levantar la cabeza y mirarle a los ojos.

"Has mencionado algo acerca del fruto del Edén..." Su tono era calmado, aunque rencoroso "Y eso es algo que está relacionado con mis asuntos... Tal vez me seas necesaria" Añadió no muy contento con lo que estaba diciendo.

Dejé que se me escapase una débil sonrisa pero por dentro, seguía teniendo ganas de llorar "Gracias" murmuré intentando evitar contacto visual con él, pero sabía perfectamente que me estaba clavando los suyos.

"¡Bueno! Todo solucionado" Dijo el otro chico con cierta alegría. Parecía un hombre divertido y bromista "¿Ves, Altaïr? La violencia no siempre es el mejor camino" Bromeó.

"Y lo dices tú" Respondió su compañero. Ahora sabiendo quién era el joven que me iba a ayudar a salir de aquí, mis penas se calmaron pero seguían presentes en mi mente. Apuñalándome las neuronas con ayuda de todas las preguntas que tenía.

Ambos nos pusimos en pie. Yo me sequé las lágrimas con la manga de mi túnica. Vi que la tela blanca se manchaba con mi rímmel y mi sombra de ojos negra. Debo parecer ahora mismo un monstruo.

"Deberías limpiarte, tienes manchurrones en los ojos" Dijo el chico que no sabía su nombre señalándome las partes que tenía sucias.

"Sí, me gustaría dónde puedo encontrar un baño..."

"¡Un baño!" Carcajeó "No tenemos de eso, pero hay un lavadero dentro de la casa"

"¿Podría...?"

"¡Pues claro! ¿Iba a dejar que una chica como tú vaya con esas pintas?" Volvió a bromear mientras entraba en la casa. Dejándonos a Altaïr y a mi solos en esa especie de cenador. Aunque yo seguía limpiándome los ojos con la túnica. Y dejando que saliesen las últimas lágrimas.

"No me has dicho tu nombre" Dijo Altaïr. Me sorprendió que fuese él quien habló primero. En lo poco que le conocía, le veía muy reservado, callado.

Yo miré la tela de las mangas de mi ropa, estaba totalmente manchado de negro "Llámame_ Bunny_..."

"¿Bunny?" Me miró algo confuso. No era una palabra muy común como nombre y menos en esa época.

"Es un mote... No me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre"

"¿Por qué?"

_¿Ahora haces preguntas, eh?_ Dije para mi yo interior. Aunque decidí aguantarme responderle de mala manera "Estoy acostumbrada"

"De acuerdo" Dicho esto, entró dentro de la casa.

Yo no me atrevía del todo, pero la curiosidad de cómo debería tener la cara en ese momento me podía más que mi vergüenza. Así que finalmente entré.

* * *

_Y aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo. Ya voy dejando explicadas algunas cosas, pero todavía queda. Es solo el principio, así que entended que no hay mucha acción. Estoy describiendo los estados emocionales del personaje principal ya que al principio ella solo estará interesada en volver a su casa. Pero bueno, poco a poco, irá mejorando la cosa._

_Dicho todo esto, solo querría añadir que me gustaría que dieses a favoritos, follow o incluso un review si crees que tienes que compartir algo conmigo. Me encantaría saber vuestras opiniones. Por que son lo que me ayudan a mejorar y a continuar. Si no, pierdo toda esperanza y abandono las historias (Aunque sé que si nadie opina, es porque realmente no son tan buenas como creía) Pero bueno..._

_Finalmente, os doy gracias por haber estado leyendo y pronto más. Porque yo sigo emocionada xD_

_Hasta pronto!_


	3. Chapter 3

Entré lentamente, observando cada detalle de esa habitación. Tenía una decoración bastante extraña, además de una tela colgada en la pared con un símbolo muy extraño, como un triángulo. También había lo que parecía un mostrador hecho de madera con estanterías detrás repletas de libros y objetos de decoración. Enfrente del mostrador había una alfombra de color marrón claro. La habitación tenía olor a incienso, y encontré encima del mostrador un pequeño brasero metálico, parecía un incensario porque emitía humo. Le daba un ambiente hogareño al lugar. Había una puerta en una esquina pero estaba cerrada, así que no quise cotillear mucho.

"El lavadero está detrás de esa puerta, si deseas algo sólo tienes que pedírmelo" Dijo aquel joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Gracias..." Balbuceé y me encaminé hacia donde me había indicado.

Me metí dentro, era una especie de habitación cuadrada y tenía un olor peculiar... un tanto desagradable, en mi opinión. Pero era soportable. Había un barreño de madera con agua limpia y fría en una esquina. Supuse que ese era el 'lavadero' como decía el otro hombre. Me limpié la cara, frotando bien los ojos para que se saliesen los manchurrones. Vi a un lado, dentro de una pequeña cesta de mimbre un objeto rectangular de color blanquecino. Lo cogí con una mano y lo olí, era jabón. Lo reconocí por el dulce olor que tenía.

Mientras me limpiaba a fondo la cara y la suciedad de mis manos, escuché de fondo la conversación que tenían Altaïr y el otro hombre. Y parecía no ser pacífica. Dejé de hacer ruido con el agua para escuchar atentamente.

"No sé por qué te he hecho caso" Dijo Altaïr haciendo un ruido con la garganta en expresión de desprecio.

El hombre rió entre dientes "Entiendo que estés malhumorado, Altaïr, pero sé que esta chica tiene algo especial"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por que es una mujer? Tú siempre le ves algo especial a todas las mujeres"

El hombre volvió a reír pero esta vez en voz alta "Mi querido amigo, tú siempre con tus comentarios bromistas - Sabes muy bien que si ella no tuviese algo especial, tú no la habrías traído"

El hombre encapuchado tosió "No fue porque quisiese, no paraba de decir que estaba buscando a un hombre llamado Altaïr, no tuve otra opción" Gruñó.

El joven carcajeó "Repito que si no tuviese algo especial, tú no la habrías traído..." Hubo un silencio breve "Nunca traerías a un desconocido a la casa de los Asesinos, pero sin embargo a ella sí... y no me refiero solo al motivo del género aunque algo también tendrá que ver..."

Altaïr suspiró hondo "La encontré en la entrada de Damasco, estaba siendo atacada por un guardia - No le busques más sentidos porque solo fue ese"

"Entonces... ¿Por qué la trajiste hasta aquí?" Pregunto el chico en una manera desafiante.

Otra vez todo se quedó en silencio. Este hombre sabía como hacer dudar a Altaïr, a pesar de su imagen de duro "La tarea que te ha mandado Al-Mualim no te agrada demasiado, ¿verdad?" añadió.

El joven encapuchado asintió con la voz "Veo que las noticias vuelan..." balbuceó.

El joven rió "Sé que tienes problemas"

"No tiene importancia" Dijo Altaïr desganado.

"El caso es que algunos de tus hermanos han estado aquí - Oh, si hubieras oído lo que decían... Seguro que los habrías matado en el acto"

"Es muy posible"

"Tú... nunca te has tomado muy en serio el credo, ¿verdad?"

"¿Algo más?" Respondió Altaïr ofendido.

"Lo siento..." Añadió el joven. Escuché unos pasos y luego se pararon "A veces hablo demasiado - ¿Qué negocios te traen por Damasco?"

Altaïr se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos "Un tal Tamir - A Al-Mualim no le gusta como se gana la vida. Debo encargarme de él ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?"

"¿Aún te acuerdas de como rastrear a un enemigo?"

"Desde luego. Hay que saber dónde estará y cuando - Pero ese trabajo es para los..." De pronto dejó de hablar, cosa que me sorprendió "Ya veo..." Balbuceó malhumorado.

"Registra la ciudad. Averigua que está planeando y dónde trabaja - La victoria es para quien se prepara"

"¿Qué puedes contarme de él?"

"Tamir se gana la vida en el mercado negro así que deberías ir primero al barrio del zoco. Te sugiero que investigues estos lugares; Un pequeño zoco al Nordeste de aquí, la madraza que hay al Éste y los jardines al Norte de ésta casa. Céntrate en ellos y averiguaras cosas sobre Tamir"

"Supongo que cuando acabe querrás que vuelva a aquí"

"Sí. Vuelve conmigo. Te daré el marcados de Al-Mualim y tú nos darás la vida de Tamir"

"Cómo desees" Altaïr no parecía muy agradado por el plan que le estaba indicando su compañero.

"Recuerda Altaïr, si te ves en problemas y los ciudadanos se vuelven contra ti, regresa a esta oficina hasta que pase la tempestad pero escucha, si los enemigos están muy cerca, la puerta seguirá cerrada hasta que los despistes... Aunque lleves a tu joven amiga contigo ¿Lo has comprendido?"

"Sí... Traer al enemigo comprometería a la Hermandad"

El joven carcajeó "Muy bien - Puedes marcharte"

Escuché unos pasos alejarse y con ellos se llevaron la conversación. Me quedé perpleja ante lo que había escuchado. ¿Quién era ese tal Tamir? ¿y Al-Mualim? ¿Por qué le había mandado matarle? ¿Y eso de la Hermandad? Empezaba a tener miedo de aquellos dos hombres ya que ambos tenían en manos un plan que ante mis ojos era malévolo.

Tal vez nunca debería haber buscado a Altaïr, pensé.

"Llevas mucho tiempo ahí dentro, ¿te encuentras bien?" Escuché una voz con tono divertido detrás de la puerta de madera. Me sobresalté que me puse de pie de inmediato.

"S-sí, estoy bien" Murmuré mirando fijamente a la entrada.

"No sé cómo lo hacéis pero las mujeres siempre os apoderáis del aseo, estéis donde estéis" Bromeó aquel hombre.

Yo me mordí el labio inferior aguantándome las ganas de abrir la puerta de una patada y aplastar a aquel maleducado. Pero tuve que aguantarme, al fin y al cabo, llevaba mucho tiempo ahí dentro. Finalmente, abrí la puerta y salí. Él estaba sentado en una butaca justo detrás del mostrador. Estaba haciendo una figura con arcilla. Me miró fijamente con una sonrisa traviesa. Éste hombre tenía un extraño sentido del humor.

"Ya era hora"

Yo le di una sonrisa falsa. Me quedé de pie enfrente de él, sin pronunciar palabra. Me incomodaba estar ahí después de lo último que hablaron. Pero la falta de algo hizo romper mis pensamientos.

"¿Dónde está Altaïr?" pregunté.

El joven carcajeó para sus adentros "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Abrí la boca para responder pero tal vez no debería decirle que había escuchado su conversación "Porque... quería preguntarle... si podríamos empezar con mi búsqueda..."

El hombre siguió moldeando aquella figura de arcilla mojada "Está ocupado con unos asuntos... Volverá enseguida" Dijo en una manera desinteresada.

Yo me volví a quedar muda. No sabía que tema sacar, ¿de qué hablaban los ciudadanos de Damasco en la era de las cruzadas? Además, tampoco parecía que supiese de dónde provenía...

"¿No tienes nada que hacer?" Preguntó mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

Yo fingí una tos "No... no sé qué podría hacer..."

El hombre parpadeó sorprendido "Pues... algo productivo, quizás"

Miré a mi alrededor. ¿Qué demonios iba a pretender qué hiciese? Ni si quiera sé por qué estoy aquí.

Suspiró profundamente mientras apoyaba el borde de la palma de sus manos en la madera del mostrador y se impulsaba para ponerse de pie "Si quieres puedes coger algún libro, los de esa estantería de ahí son bastante interesantes"

Guié mis ojos hacia el sitio que me indicaba. Me acerqué lentamente. Miré el reverso de los libros y vi unas extrañas letras que no eran para nada de mi mismo idioma "Yo... No sabría leer ésto..." Balbuceé avergonzada.

"¿Cómo?" El hombre me miró mas confundido aún de lo que estaba "¿No sabes leer?"

Asentí con la cabeza rápidamente "¡Claro que sí! Lo que pasa es... que no sé leer este idioma en concreto..." Dije cogiendo entre mis manos uno de los libros.

"Pero si lo estás hablando ahora mismo" Arqueó una ceja muy drásticamente. Éste hombre era muy expresivo.

Mis ojos se agrandaron cuando escuché eso "¿Hablarlo?" Reí nerviosa "¡Es imposible!"

"Pues... lo estás haciendo" me dijo señalándome con el dedo despectivamente.

Yo cerré la boca de golpe. Aquella anciana debía tener algo que ver con ésto del idioma. ¿Cómo es que podía hablarlo y entenderlo en una conversación, pero escrito no?

"Está bien, haré como que ésto no ha pasado" Dijo el muchacho agitando la cabeza. Cogió un trapo y se limpió las manos en él "¿De dónde vienes?"

"Am..." Me quedé quieta en el mismo sitio, buscando alguna respuesta. ¿Debería decirle la verdad? ¡DIOS ESTA LOCURA ME ESTÁ MATANDO! "De muy lejos..." Respondí. Luego me mordí la lengua al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Él joven rió "Supongo que todos venimos desde muy lejos... ¿Y qué te hizo venir aquí?"

"Am.. yo..." Miré hacia un lado evitando el contacto visual. Sus ojos me analizaban de pies a cabeza "Fue un viaje... un tanto...movidito..."

"¿A sí?" Me miró preocupado, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" Dijo apoyando sus manos en la encimera.

"Pues..." Intentaba buscar entre todo mi vocabulario las palabras exactas para contarle de manera que no me mirase como si fuese una loca, porque decirle que venía del futuro ya que un ser con una túnica y capa de color verde me había secuestrado no sonaba muy realista, que digamos "Volvía a mi casa cuando... un... hombre... me golpeó... y me desmayé... No recuerdo nada más" Dije insegura.

El hombre me miró apenado "Vaya... lo siento mucho..." Respondió. Parecía que se había tragado mi media-mentira. Aunque realmente fue algo así lo que pasó.

"No es tan grave como parece, tranquilo" Dijo negando con la cabeza.

"Que te rapten suena algo grave, creo yo"

"Sí, sí... pero... No es exactamente lo que crees" Añadí "Bueno... y... ¿Qué es éste sitio? Nunca había conocido una casa en la que se entrase por el tejado..." Hablé mirando a mi alrededor detenidamente.

Mi comentario hizo que el joven se riese, encontraba como objeto de burla mi ignorancia aunque me gustaría ver como se desataría él mismo en mi época "No es una casa corriente, en eso estoy contigo - Ahora te encuentras en la casa de Asesinos de Damasco" Le lancé una mirada de terror tras oír aquella palabra 'Asesinos'. De dónde venía, esa palabra siempre era algo negativo, algo cruel y frío. Y ellos la usaban como si fuese normal. Tras analizar mi gesto, el joven se volvió a reír.

"¿Asesinos?" Murmuré con voz temblorosa. Dí unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para mantener una distancia con aquel... extraño.

"No tengas miedo, no somos esa clase de asesinos que tú crees" Añadió, apoyando un codo en la mesa y con el otro brazo estirado.

"La palabra Asesino no tiene muchos más significados..." Añadí desconcertada.

El chico sonrió malévolamente "Aunque desde tus ojos inocentes de niña-

"No soy una niña" Interrumpí sin dudarlo con una voz cortante. Podrían insultarme de muchas maneras y no importarme, pero niña ya no era.

"Está bien, tus ojos inocentes a secas" rió "Nos ves cómo crueles criminales, no somos ciertamente así - Yo, al igual que Altaïr, somos parte de una orden; La Orden de los Asesinos" Le miré ésta vez como si él fuese el bicho raro de la habitación "Nuestro propósito es mantener el equilibrio y traer la paz a los lugares corrompidos por la avaricia y el mal"

"Suena como una película..." Balbuceé creyendo que hablaba en mi cabeza, pero él me escucho.

Agitó la cabeza ligeramente haciendo caso omiso de mi comentario "Lo que hacemos, es por una buena causa - A veces el bien está interpuesto por algunas personas que deben ser aniquiladas para conseguir la paz"

"Parece muy... interesante vuestra opinión, pero...¿Realmente os dedicáis a matar a personas?" Le pregunté en voz suave y entristecida.

Él carcajeó levemente "Dicho así, sí. Pero es una finalidad positiva. Nosotros no matamos a inocentes solo a aquellos que se interponen en el camino del bien"

"Pero esa gente... tienen familias; mujeres, hijos, hermanos, padres... No pueden ser tan malos como parecen" expliqué.

"Por eso digo que tú ves con ojos inocentes de niña..." Fui a abrir la boca para responder de mala manera pero decidí guardarme el comentario "Las personas pueden ser sobornadas, compradas e incluso cambiadas si tienes los métodos correctos para hacerlo... las mentes de la gente confundida son un objetivo fácil... y gente confundida hay en todas partes incluso en grandes puestos" Ciertamente, empecé a comprender su propósito y tampoco lo vi tan malo aunque seguía pensando que matar no era la mejor solución

"De donde yo vengo, matar es algo muy grave... penado incluso con la muerte si se hace de manera repetida" Continué con la mirada gacha.

"Tú ciudad y ésta no son tan diferentes... Matar no es algo bueno, no me malinterpretes, pero a veces es la única solución"

"Entonces... ¿Ese tal Tamir tendrá que morir porque está interrumpiendo el camino de la paz?" Añadí levantando los ojos lentamente.

Él me miró sorprendido pero finalmente sonrió "Sabía que no te habías quedado ahí dentro por alguna razón... Resulta de mala educación escuchar en conversaciones ajenas" Dijo en tono bromista.

Yo me crucé de brazos ofendida "Como si fuese algo más grave que lo que hacéis vosotros"

Él rió para sus adentros "Eres una chica muy malhumorada, creo yo" bromeó. Yo le di una mirada amenazadora pero él se lo tomó como si fuese una inocentada "Ya que te interesan tanto los asuntos de Altaïr me gustaría que me contases para qué le necesitas con tanta urgencia"

Me quedé callada, totalmente cortada ya que no sabía exactamente qué decir. Le había contado una pequeña trola y no quería seguir engañando a aquel hombre que, en cierto modo, estaba siendo muy amable conmigo "Conocí a una señora mayor que me recomendó que le buscase... según ella Altaïr sabe cómo volver a mi casa"

"Pues no veo que sepa mucho de ti, opino yo"

"Opinas bien... Tampoco creo que él sepa cómo guiarme pero... no sé... Espero encontrarme a aquella anciana otra vez..." Miré hacia una pared donde había esa bandera con aquel símbolo extraño "Me gustaría que me explicase algunas cosas ya que visto lo visto, es la única que parece saber cómo llevarme a casa"

Él me miró con una dulce sonrisa en los labios. No conocía a éste hombre pero parecía muy simpático, a pesar de sus pesadas bromas.

Nos quedamos ambos en silencio durante unos breves segundos, cuando de pronto escuché un ruido que provenía del cenador. Me asusté por un momento pero cando vi la silueta de Altaïr entrando por la puerta me sentí aliviada.

"¡Altaïr!" Saludó alegremente aquel joven "¡Me alegro de verte!"

"Hola, amigo" Respondió él muy serio mirando a su amigo. Luego movió sus ojos hacia mi y me miró profundamente. Noté como mis mejillas se sonrojaban pero porque me sentía incómoda y aparté la vista de inmediato. Él parecía seguir odiándome, lo notaba en su mirada. Ni siquiera me dijo hola "He hecho lo que me dijiste" Añadió sin quitarme la vista de encima "Ahora dame el marcador" Dicho ésto se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su compañero que seguía detrás del mostrador.

"Lo primero es lo primero, dime qué sabes" Respondió su amigo. Altaïr giró la cabeza y me miró de pies a cabeza efusivamente, echándome con los ojos. El hombre se rió para sus adentros "No te preocupes, ya le he contado lo que somos"

Finalmente, Altaïr se relajó y volvió a mirar a su compañero, siempre por debajo de aquella capucha en forma de pico "Tamir dirige el Zoco de Al-Silaah. Gana una fortuna vendiendo armas y armaduras, tiene muchos colaboradores" Mientras explicaba, el otro chico sacó un libro de debajo de la encimera, lo abrió sobre el mostrador y empezó a pasar páginas mientras las ojeaba "Guerreros, comerciantes, prestamistas... Es el mayor traficante de muerte de estas tierras"

Cuando terminó su discurso, se quedó todo en silencio. El hombre se quedó quieto mirando a Altaïr y después se puso a andar en círculos con una mirada seria. Algo que todavía no había visto en él.

"¿Has planeado la forma de librarnos de esta plaga?" preguntó.

"Han concertado un encuentro en el zoco de Al-Silaah para discutir una venta - Dicen que es el mayor trato que Tamir ha hecho en su vida. Estará distraído con su trabajo y entonces..." Guió sus ojos hacia mi analizando mi expresión "Actuaré"

Yo tragué saliva. Sabía qué significaban sus palabras. El otro hombre podría decir que yo tenía ojos inocentes pero podía darme cuenta de muchas cosas.

"Tu plan parece bastante sólido. Puedes proceder" Dijo el joven bastante enorgullecido del trabajo de su compañero. Se agachó un segundo y sacó de un cajón una especie de trozo de tela blanca. La colocó encima de la encimera. Clavé mis ojos en aquella tela y cómo Altaïr la cogía rápidamente y se la guardaba en uno de sus bolsillos. ¿Para qué necesitaba esa tela? "Que se haga la voluntad de Al-Mualim" Añadió "Descansad aquí hasta que estés preparado"

Dicho ésto último se sentó en su butaca de madera y siguió haciendo sus cosas. Altaïr suspiró para sus adentros y caminó hacia mi dirección, que estaba enfrente de la puerta.

"Deberías descansar tú también" Añadió, acercándose a mi.

Yo me quedé callada mirando a otro lado intentando no mirar a aquel tenebroso hombre "No me han dicho dónde podría dormir..."

"No tenemos habitaciones, lo siento... pero puedes dormir con Altaïr en el cenador" Dijo el chico por detrás nuestra sin moverse de su sitio.

Yo me sonrojé aún más ya que me sentía aún más intimidada por el hombre encapuchado. Le tenía miedo... pensaba que iba a matarme en cualquier momento, y dejar mi cuerpo dormido cerca de él no ayudaba en nada. Pero no tenía otra opción, así que acepté.

"De acuerdo. Pero mantente lejos de mi" Le dije mientras estiraba un brazo para indicarle que quería espacio entre él y yo.

"Mantente tú más lejos de mi" Añadió Altaïr con un tono muy enfadado. Sin darme lugar a responder, él pasó por mi lado empujando mi hombro. Ni siquiera pidió perdón ¿Acaso no le habían enseñado modales? Miré al otro hombre con ojos apenados y él solo me respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Creo que nadie sabía por qué Altaïr se comportaba tan antisocialmente con los demás.

Finalmente decidí salir a donde el cenador. Había un montón de cojines en un lado de diferentes tamaños, colores y formas. Rojos, granates brillantes, marrones y verdes oscuros. Tenían una tela suave y aterciopelada. Parecían objetos de lujo y de una comodidad casi inexplicable. Nada más apoyar mi espalda en un cojín grande de color marrón oscuro con una cinta blanca cosida que pasaba por el medio, sentí como mi cuerpo se adormilaba por sí solo y no pude evitar bostezar.

Vi como Altaïr se colocaba a unos metros lejos de mi, cogió varios cojines y los acomodó. Se tumbó dándome la espalda y empezó a moverse hasta encontrar la postura más comoda. Escuché su profunda respiración relajarse poco a poco. El cielo se había oscurecido y escuchaba las voces de las pocas personas que quedaban en las calles junto al sonido de los grillos y algún que otro ladrido de algún perro. La noche era muy tranquila y el cielo... era algo asombroso. A pesar de que había una valla de madera en el techo, se podrían apreciar las estrellas, infinitas de ellas casi incontables. Podía unirlas y encontrar formas que nunca había visto en un cielo de mi época. Nunca había presenciado alto tan bello y mágico. Me apenaba no poder disfrutar de lo mismo allí en mi ciudad.

El cielo calmó mis temores y nervios y, junto a la comodidad de los cojines, me quedé totalmente dormida. Sin prestar atención a Altaïr, que seguía inmóvil a mi lado. Estaba todo tan calmado... tan pacífico que no pude evitarlo. Cerré los ojos lentamente, dejando que mi respiración se relajase y mi mente se fue a otro lugar, al mundo de los sueños.


End file.
